


be a part of the love club

by sadie18



Series: a study in pining [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: a moment in the common rooma study in love, on the other side of the war





	be a part of the love club

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr, oliivverwood x
> 
> seventh instalment in a study in pining

"I'm scared." Draco whispered, but it sounded like an echo in the quiet common room of Slytherin. It filled the room, creeping into every crevice and crack in the wall, a constant murmur. _Fear. Fear. Fear. _

He leant into Blaise, who put an arm around him without a word, pulling him tight into his side- for Draco, or for himself, he didn't know- either way, it was an anchor. 

In the crackling fire lay the burning remnants of Lucius Malfoy's letter to Draco, the elegantly inked words that had looked ugly and dark on the parchment. 

'_Vanishing Cabinet.'_

Daphne took to Draco's other side, combing her hands through his hair, and Pansy watched, silently. There had been a time where Pansy would be green, watching people touch Draco, but now. 

_Now. _

She understands. 

"You can't say no?" Theo said, more of a statement than a question, sounding hopeful and desolate at the same time. Draco humoured him, and shook his head slowly, blinking back tears that threatened to fall. Theo grabbed his hand, clutching it wordlessly. 

After years together, spending time with each other every day, learning each other, _feeling _each other, there was no need for their language to be spoken aloud. Pansy crawled into the spot in front of Draco, who sat limply on the sofa, leaning her head back into his lap, and closing her eyes. 

"It's an honour." Draco croaked aloud. He didn't sound convincing, not at all. 

"We'll help you." Daphne murmured, and they nodded along. Draco shook his head again, keeping his eyes closed. His face was scrunched, eyebrows furrowed, because even though they were family, Draco couldn't- _wouldn't- _cry, not here. 

"No." He said firmly. "You want to remain neutral. You and Blaise." 

"I _did." _She corrected, with all the stern, cutting voice of the perfect pureblood socialite she was raised to be, her voice only cracking once. "Not now." 

Blaise nodded in agreement, lolling his head until it lay on top of Draco's. 

"I'm not- I'm _not_dragging you down with me." He mumbled. "No." 

Pansy rolled her head back until she was looking into Draco's eyes. "You're not dragging _shit. _We're choosing to help you." 

"Pansy and I are affiliated anyways." Theo said, smiling, albeit a bit sadly. "Might as well make it worthwhile, no?"

Daphne laughed, watery and wet. "And I'm not leaving you all here. Not when there's..." 

_Not when there's a war on the horizon. _

It was unspoken, almost taboo, to talk about it. It was one thing to call Potter and his friends nasty names in the corridor- it was another to want to kill them.

"He's in-" Draco coughed, choking up. "He's in my _fucking house._" 

The pity and sympathy in the air was so heavy it was almost palpable. All their parents were cruel- this was a fact- however, Draco's were crueller than some. 

Lucius Malfoy served one purpose only, and it wasn't to be a father. 

"I don't want to do it." Draco said lamely. "I _can't _do it." 

_They'll kill me if I don't. _

Another unspoken statement. Another taboo. 

"You can." Blaise said, confident and put-together like he always had been. The only sign of his wariness was his eyes- red and bloodshot. "You're only second to Granger in _all _our classes- and she's the _brightest witch of the century._"

"That makes you the brightest wizard, eh?" Pansy knocked Draco in the knee, and they all chuckled, quietly, artificially. They fell into silence, after that, not wanting to break the spell. 

"I wish we could just- I dunno, be like this forever." Theo mumbled, and they all knew he didn't mean _this, _like miserably pondering their fates. 

To be together, the five of them, forever. 

"Me too." Draco echoed softly. 

They all came together a little tighter, huddling and pressing up against one another. Anchors. 

* * *

_You don't have to say I love you to say _ _I love you._


End file.
